Yondaime's Children
by Yoko's Lil' Vixen Kaggy-chan
Summary: She left Konoha as a sacrifice for her brother's stay there. No ever expected for her to return once again thirteen years later. What will happen now that she's back in thier lives? Only one word can describe it. Chaotic!


**Kaggy-chan: Hello to all you peoplz! My second fic now! I'm soo excited that I could squel like a stupid fan-girl! **

**Lawyer: Are you forgetting something? **

**Kaggy-chan: Nope I don't think so. Kyaa! (dodges Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha plushie)**

**Lawyer: Ahem. **

**Kaggy-chan: Fine, fine geez. I was only kidding around. Damn lawyer. I don't own Naruto or Inu Yasha. Waaaahhhh! T.T Wish I did.**

Yondaime's Children

The fourth Hokage was standing in front of his two children. His spiky blond hair swaying gently in the breeze as his light blue eyes took on a darker shade as regret seeped into them.

'This is for the village.' he reminded himself , 'I have to do all I can for my village.' Getting off the giant vest wearing frog boss Gama Bunta he looked down at his two children.

The two children who would soon be orphans. The two children who wouldn't know their mother's love and care nor their own father's support or love. The two children who would be vowed as monster. The two children who were his,_HIS__ children_.

At the thought of this his eyes clenched close for a second. 'All this for the- no my village. Damn if only the fox hadn't come today. On the exact day Kushina gave birth to Naruto and died. Also the same day Kagome finally was going to become an ANBU with Kakashi. Why today of all day!', Minato screamed in his head.

He looked over his children. His sweet little (at least in his eyes) 15 year old girl, Kagome and his darling new born son, Naruto.

Kagome had golden hair like himself with red bangs much like her mother and electric blue eyes with hints of emerald. She became an ANBU early only because of her great skill. She practiced hard every day and night. She had her new ANBU uniform on. Kagome had loose black pants that were tight on her ankles were they ended. She had a black fishnet shirt on with a black tank top on top. She had two black fingerless gloves on her hands as well. She had black ninja sandals. Her kitsune ANBU mask was tied to her right arm. Kagome had a shuriken pouch on her right leg, the Konoha hitai-ate on her waist, two belts of ninja equipment tied to her waist, and a pouch of smoke bombs for quick get away and pranks.

Naruto had spiky golden hair with electric blue eyes. He was but a new born. He was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Kagome I have to seal Kyuubi inside of you two ok?", asked Minato. "But Otou-san how will you split his energy in half?", asked Kagome. "One of you will have his power but the other will look like a fox demon.", he explained. "Otou-san I want to look like Kyuubi. Let Naruto have his power. I don't want my otouto to be called a demon. This way it will be less obvious that Naruto has Kyuubi inside of him. He will also have less taunts.", said Kagome. "Forgive me Kagome.", said the fourth hugging her gently while holding his tears at bay.

"Don't worry so much Otou-san. I understand. Besides I want my little brother to have a good life.", responded Kagome hugging her while hiding her tears as well. Let go and stood up as Kagome held Naruto in her arms.

Minato did some rapid and complicated hand signs. All three of them started to glow suddenly. Kyuubi's energy was split into two orbs. A red orb and an orange orb. One went inside Naruro while the other went inside Kagome. The orange one went into Naruto while the red one went into Kagome.

"Goodbye Tou-san I'll miss you and remember to tell mother I love her please.", said Kagome. Minato nodded smiling gently at her knowing this would be his last smile and breath. 'Kushina wait for me as we will soon be together again.'

Kagome silently cried. 'Why daddy why?', she thought already knowing the answer to her question. Kagome looked at her baby brother then at herself. She could pass for Kyuubi's sister or girl form right about now.

Kagome now had two red kitsune ears and nine fluffy blond red tipped tails. Kagome also had inhuman claws and sharp fangs. Her hair grew to her ankles almost touching the floor and became more silkier as did her bangs. She gained two stripes on each side of her cheek both red in color. Her skin looked pale but not unhealthy pale. No it looked healthy and just complimented her new demon features. All in all Kagome looked like fox demon.

Naruto now had a seal glowing on his stomach and three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. "People may see you as a monster but they are wrong. Kyuubi is Kyuubi and Naruto is Naruto. They may just see you as a monster as they will now probably see me as now but remember who you are. Make real friends and take care. You may not understand but know this but know this Naruto Uzumaki I love you my little brother.", said Kagome holding Naruto.

The villagers looked at her and sneered. "Demon! Why are you here!", yelled a civilian. "Come to help wreck our village as well?", shouted another villager. "Bring her to the elders!", shouted another. "Yes! They will know how to dispose of her.", sneered one.

Two ANBU came and took her to the Hokage Tower. One happened to Kakashi Hatake. Her best friend who was older by two years.

"We cannot keep you two in our village.", said an elder. "Yes I an aware of that. I would like to make a deal though.", said Kagome. "What kind of deal?", asked an elder raising an eyebrow. "I will leave this village but Naruto will stay,", said Kagome. "Only if you promise not to return.", said another elder. "I promise as long as you promise Naruto will be aloud to stay in Konoha.", said Kagome. "Very well. We agree to your terms,", said an elder. "Naruto will be aloud to stay but you must leave Konoha.", said another elder.

"We need you to hand over the boy.", said another elder. Kagome looked troubled there. Kagome looked around and finally handed Naruto to Kakashi. "Please take care of my little brother. He means more than my life to me. I trust you to keep him safe.", said Kagome. With that said Kagome left threw the doors never came back or did she...?

**Kaggy-chan: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry unlike my other story _Time Stops For No One _I actually wrote about three chapters for this one so hopefully I post another one up by tomorrow! Reviews are appreciated, criticism is glared at, and flames are deleted or kept to laugh at later.**


End file.
